Braving Liberty Ave
by twinkminded
Summary: Craig never thought he would willingly go to Liberty Ave., except that he has something important to say to his son.


Craig Taylor nervously stepped into the loud and bright diner.

Two months ago he would have said he wouldn't be caught dead in an establishment on Liberty Ave. But here he was.

He would have preferred to make a phone call, but Jennifer refused to give him Justin's number, or any other information on how to reach him. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't overheard Molly talking to her brother on the phone about meeting here.

He walked slowly into the diner, feeling the curious looks of the colorful patrons. It was clear he didn't belong. It wasn't his clothes, he saw men dress normally enough, but his demeanor that said he wasn't used to places like this.

"Honey, you have to be lost," a loud redhead said as he walked up to the counter.

"Actually," he said slowly. "I'm looking for someone."

"Really?" She asked slowly. "Who, I might be able to help. I know most everyone around here."

"His name is Justin," he told her. "Young, blond-" "Bright smile?"

She asked with a smile. He nodded. "Taylor?" She asked.

"That's him," he said eagerly. "Do you know where I can find him?" "

What do you want with Sunshine?" She asked slowly, eyeing him.

Sunshine? He thought. "He's my son."

He was surprised by the open hostility that took over her face.

"You just stay away from him," she snapped, pointing at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked taken back. "Just who do you think you?"

"I'm a member of his family," she said firmly. "I took him in after you threw him out. I loved him for who he is."

He opened his mouth, but shut it, not knowing what to say.

"What are you yelling about, Deb?" A voice laughed from the entrance to the diner.

Craig turned and found himself looking at him, the man that stole his son from him. Brian Kinney.

"This asshole," the waitress said as another man walked in behind Kinney.

Craig inhale sharply when he saw his son for the first time in six years.

He looked good, smiling happily as he looked down at the boy walking next to him.

Craig stared as the two men looked at the waitress then him. Kinney's eyes hardened in anger while Justin looked shocked. Kinney put a hand on Justin's shoulder, squeezing it gently as they both came to a stop several feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Kinney snapped harshly.

Before Craig could say anything, the boy walking next to Justin spoke.

"Papa," he said pulling on Justin's hand, trying to pull him towards a booth. "Come on."

Craig stared at the boy for a second. He was clearly Kinney's, he looked too much like him, and looked around seven. But why was he calling Justin Papa?

"Go sit down, Gus," Justin said without looking away from Craig. He waited until the boy was sitting in the far booth before speaking again. "What are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Justin asked, his eyes narrowed.

Craig looked away from his son, to Kinney, then the waitress, then to the people in the diner who were watching them. "Can we talk somewhere else?" He asked, uncomfortable.

"Not a chance," Kinney said instantly. "Come on, Sunshine." "Justin, please," he said softly.

His son stared at him for a long second then nodded. "For a few minutes."

"Justin," Kinney said in disbelief.

"It's okay," Justin said looking up at the man, love clear on his face. He rose up on his toes and kissed the man quickly on the lips.

Craig couldn't help looking down for a second, uncomfortable.

"Come on, Craig," Justin said and he looked back up. "I'll give you a few minutes then I'm returning to my family."

Craig nodded and followed his son out of the diner. Family? Did Justin see Kinney and that kid his family?

"What do you want?" Justin asked firmly once they were outside.

Craig sighed softly. "I want to apologize."

Justin snorted and crossed his arms.

"I'm serious, Justin," he said. "I was wrong."

"Yes, you were," he agreed. "But I already know that. Why are you down here looking for me?" He gestured to the street and all the people on it. "This is fag central."

"Justin," Craig implored. "I want my son back."

Justin looked surprised for a second then shook his head.

"We've been over this. I'm queer and that's not going to change." He pointed to the diner. "I have a husband and a son."

"You married him?" He asked in surprise.

Justin nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips for a second. "I love him," he said. "And that's not going to change."

Craig nodded. "It shouldn't," he said honestly.

Justin looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You shouldn't change," he told his son. "I was wrong to want you to, and I'm sorry."

"You are?" He asked slowly after a minute.

He nodded. "It took me a long time to understand, and many hours of therapy, but I finally do."

"Really?" Justin asked softly, his voice small, like a child hoping to believe.

"Really, son," he said with a smile. "I came down here because I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. And maybe even get to know you again."

Justin bit his lip for a second, clearly unsure. "You really can accept me now?" He asked. "And that I have a husband?"

He nodded. "I'm not saying I'm entirely comfortable, but I'm learning to accept who you are."

Justin smiled. "It took a lot, coming down here," he said after a minute.

"Your mother wouldn't tell me how to reach you."

"She's protective like that," he laughed lightly.

"It seems she's not the only one," he said gesturing back to the diner.

"Brian has been protective of me since the night we met," his son told him.

"And the woman?"

"Deb watches over us," he said lightly. "Well, I got to go."

Craig nodded. "Can we get together some time?" He asked slowly, hopefully. "I would like to get to know you, and your family if you'll let me."

Justin looked at him for a long second then nodded with a faint smile. "I'd like that," he said and gestured for Craig's phone.

Craig gave it to him and watched as he programed a number into it.

"I'll talk to you later," his son said handing his phone back.

Craig nodded and watched him go back into the diner. He watched as he sat down at the booth with Kinney and the boy, as he smiled brightly. He looked happy.


End file.
